Blair's Many Suitors
by SKaylor95
Summary: so after tonight's episode  and some pent up rage from Eva still lingering  i decied to give Chuck a taste of his own medicine! some swear words.
1. Daniel and Coffee

**Ok, let me start off with a small rant about this last episode. (if you actually read this, I will send you and exerpt from Chapter 2!) Who the fuck is this Raina chick and why is chuck all in love with her? The only person that he should ever love is Blair because if he loves anyone else, then the Chair romance is less monumental. (and if they say anything about sex in the back of the limo I will reach into my TV screen and strangle him with his totally not Chuck Bass bowtie from tonight's episode!). But whatever. If they're going to be doing a Dair thing then they should really start quickly. They're hanging the bait in front of us and I want to grab it and run but then they snatch it away and say "Gotcha!". So annoying! I really want someone for Blair! They keep putting her in situations where she has to watch Chuck move on and she looks like the bitch when she gets jealous. *cough* Eva *cough*. Seriously. Put Chuck in her place please and have him be the jealous ex for once! I mean please! And anyway, I just saw pics of Blair and Louis (the prince from Paris!) strutting around what appears to be Manhattan. Does this mean he tracks her down with the couture slipper she left him with? God I hope so! She needs some happiness! (and what a nice way to get under Chuck's skin than with another European Royalty. We all know how much he loved Marcus!) anyway, this thought led me to an idea for a story so I present you with Chapter 1:**

"Seriously?"

"Seriously?"

Blair Waldorf was shouting at the top of her lungs while pacing her office and looking at a Gossip Girl Blast.

"Really? She takes him back again? Oh for the love of god, does that woman not have any self respect?"

"Knock, knock," Blair whirled around to see Dan and two cups of coffee.

Noticing her already full mug he frowns and looks at his lattes. "you already have coffee, I'll just—"

"Oh, no I want your coffee, I need your coffee!" Blair extended her arm for the cup he offered her with a smile.

"Besides this amazingly timed beverage, what brings you out of that dingy hell hole you call an apartment?"

"hey, at least my apartment doesn't echo with emptiness when I walk through the door." He fired right back.

"Witty." Was her quick response.

"But, seriously, I saw the blast and wanted to know if you were ok. I have bread in my bag if you want to go feed some ducks. I also have a butcher knife if you want to kill some ducks and pretend it's Raina's head," he chuckled at his own attempt at humor.

"Spare the poor, defenseless creatures from getting butchered for the day. But we can definitely feed them. Let me just grab my coat," she pulled the Pink Burberry coat off the rack behind her desk and headed for the door. Without realizing what was happening, Dan reached for Blair's hand and she let him encase her small one in his warm one. Only pausing briefly to notice the tingly feeling between her fingers she continued down the hall—hand in hand with Daniel Humphrey—like nothing was different.

BWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBW

"So we're not going to murder any birds and we have run out of the sustenance they so desperately enjoy. Am I running to a market to get more or are we calling it a day?" Dan asked her.

"I'm done here, but we're not down fore the day. It's almost an appropriate time for an early dinner and I need a companion for the evening. Care to fill the large shoes?"

"I'd be honored milady." He offered her his arm and she placed her hand in the crook of his elbow. "Where will we be consuming said meal?"

"hmmm, how about the Palace? Great food, and they still give me discounts," she winked at him.

"Good thing, I don't know if I could afford to buy you dinner at their raised prices," he laughed.

"Dan, you don't have to buy me dinner, it's not a date," she sighed, only a small part of her wished.

"What if I said this was a date? Would you still be in for splitting a lobster tail?"

"I'm in"

BWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBW

"Well, dessert?" he asked her.

"I'm so full. How about we walk back to my place for a good movie?" she offered.

"Sounds great. I'll just get our coats." As Dan went to stand up both his and Blair's phones went off. Glancing at each other they both knew what that meant.

**Hello, Hello, UESers!**

**Guess who was spotted all over Manhattan today acting like a cozy little couple? Queen B and Lonely Boy, that's who! First a nice coffee stroll in Central Park before stopping to feed the ducks—how sweet that Lonely Boy remembered B's fave past time—then he treated her to an early dinner at the Palace! That's pretty fancy, Brooklyn! Are you hoping to score? Well, I'll be the first to know if you do, for I have sent out my little worker bees. Say bye bye to the peace you had before. Because from now on I will know your every move! And if you so much as think about venturing into Queen B's royal bedchamber, I'll know. Just some food for thought!**

**XOXO,**

**GG 3**

"Oh, Dan, I'm so sorry!" Blair wailed.

"Hey, hey. Everything's fine! I don't care what a snotty bitch has to say. I like our friendship and I'm not going anywhere!" he told her firmly.

Satisfied for the time being they grabbed their coats and strolled out into the streets. Everywhere they went, people looked at them; some snapping pictures and other whispering to each other. Noticing how things were starting to bother Blair, Dan suggested that instead of going to her penthouse, they should make the trip to Brooklyn and more privacy.

Once there, they watched movie after movie. Laughing at the funny parts and Blair even saw a small tear leak out of Dan's eye at a particularly sad moment.

And when it came time to say goodnight, Dan made the argument that she was far too intoxicated—she had only had some wine—and should stay with him. But for some reason she obliged and stripped out of her couture dress she had worn for the day and into a silky, green slip. Dan made up the couch as a bed and offered his actual bed to Blair. And of course she had expected nothing less but she still pecked him of the cheek as a thank you.

The next morning Dan woke up to shuffling around and banging.

"Do you mind, Waldorf?" he sighed and pulled his blanket over his head.

"Sorry, Humphrey, some of us have to go to work, and I absolutely cannot go in the same clothes I wore yesterday!"

"Whatever, just keep it down!" he yelled.

"You're the one yelling, Daniel! Just go back to sleep and bring me another coffee later, I rather enjoyed our day yesterday." She quipped.

"Will do, Your Highness." He muttered before falling back into the realms of his dreams—dreams that consisted of a beautiful brunette.

BWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBW

Another Bang woke him up later—this one not on his cabinets as Blair tripped through his apartment but from a very angry person on the other side of his front door.

"What?" he sighed when he opened the door. In stormed a very pissed Chuck Bass.

"Chuck, why are you her—" Dan started to ask but he was cut off.

"You have no right to meddle in a perfectly good plan!" Chuck screamed. "I have a plan and you're fucking with it! Stay away from her! You will not ruin us!"

"What are you even talking about? I don't even know Raina!"

"Not Raina you insolent and stupid Brooklynite! Blair! You need to stay away from her! She is mine! We have an agreement, and you will not mess with that!"

"What agreement? You don't even love her anymore!"

"Of course I do you abomination! And you will not distract her from me!"

"If you haven't noticed yet, you are the one sending her off the 'course' you want her on! With all of this 'I love Raina' shit you are pulling. Prancing around town with her and doing nice things for her, you are the one fucking with her! I'm the one trying to fix her! You do know what this is, don't you? It's Eva 2.0! She's going to find some way to drive her away and you will declare war on her again! But this time she won't be able to handle it! Every time you get into something with her you chip her armor more and more and one more time and she'll break. Weather mentally, emotionally, or physically; you will break her with this shit you're pulling. So say goodbye to your fucked up plan, because she gave up on you on Valentine's Day!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't even see her on Valentine's Day!"

"But she saw you. I was with her behind the curtain when you tried to get Raina to stay after she was pissed about you and Lilly. I carried her home in tears. I made sure she was okay before she went upstairs and I was the one who spent all night on the phone with her trying to keep her happy! So yeah, I'd say you're done!" Dan shouted. "Now get out of my fucking apartment!"

Chuck was on his way out when a shiny scrap of green caught his eye. Pulling a silk slip from the back of the couch, he gripped it in his fingers and, for a moment, Dan thought Chuck would rip the thin fabric.

"You slept with her?" he seethed.

"That is none of your business! Now get out of my house!"

As soon as Chuck left the apartment Dan dove for his phone and texted Blair to get out of the office. Certain that Chuck would be at her work and her home, Blair rushed to her apartment, packed a bag, and headed to Dan's house.

Ringing his doorbell, she waited with her Louis Vuitton Duffle and roller beside her.

When Dan opened the door he was shocked to see her standing there.

"Come on Humphrey, we're getting off this island for a while. Haven't you always wanted to see Paris?"

**Please review!**


	2. a British Lord and a French Prince

"Blair, do you really think this is a good idea? I mean, Chuck can just as easily follow us here. He does have that little thing he calls a Private Jet." Dan tried to reason with her for the hundredth time since they checked into their hotel room.

"I am not deluding myself into thinking that he wont come here, but I wont let that ruin my impromptu vacation." She told him as she fastened her bathing suit cover up, "I understand that in all likeliness he will show up here. But until that happens, I'm going to enjoy Paris. And that includes the Olympic size, indoor swimming pool and Spa. The only question is weather you will be joining me downstairs."

"Fine, Waldorf. Just give me a second to change into my trunks. And you better buy me a beer for this. I had a paper to write."

"I'm paying for you to stay in a five star hotel in walking distance of the Eifel Tower and you're complaining?" She looked at him like he had gone crazy. "No, you are going to pay me back with a nice shopping expedition tomorrow!"

"Fine! You really are a pain in the ass! Just grab your shoes and lets get to the pool!"

XOXOXOXOXO

"So, just so you know everything, I should probably tell you that Chuck thinks we slept together." Dan said after a long moment of silence.

"Oh, that would explain the text messages. I believe one mentioned you doing 'it' better than him. I didn't really know what that meant. But I guess he was asking who was better in that sack." After another long pause Blair suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Dan asked, perplexed.

"I'm sorry, but the fact that he's wondering if you—Dan Humphrey, from Brooklyn—was better in the sack then him—Chuck Bass who practically majored in Sex—means that he has developed some serious doubts about his skills since I was with him." She chuckled.

"Okay I will admit that the image you just conjured up is slightly humorous."

"Hey, we made the 'Great Chuck Bass' doubt himself. I believe we deserve another round for that one!" and with that they clinked their glasses—Dan's Beer with Blair's Champagne—and downed the remaining liquid.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"What do you mean, she left the country?" Chuck screamed into his phone.

"Chuck, come back to bed," Raina whined from the other room.

"Well, find her! Scour the globe until you locate her and if you don't locate her within twenty-four hours, you ass will be fired!"

"Chuck, I'm not wearing anything…" Raina purred from the bed.

"Not now, Raina. I have a headache. Just go to sleep"

"But I _need_ you!" she whined again.

"I said 'NOT NOW'!"

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Just throw a party and invite the W Magazine crew. She'll have to come back for that." Serena tried to help Chuck.

"Oh, that won—wait! That will work!" Serena, I can't believe I'm saying this but you're a genius!" Chuck leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

Chuck pulled out his phone and dialed his assistant's number.

"Yes, I have a party to plan," he spoke to her. "AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Blair and Dan got into New York at 3AM. Dragging their luggage into her penthouse, they collapsed onto her bed.

"I can't move, Blair," he said, his voice muffled by the pillows.

"Me, neither, Dan" she said, her vice also muffled.

"Well, I should get going," he mad a move to stand up but Blair grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Just stay here, I don't bite," and she pulled back the duvet and waited for him to crawl into the bad. With the comfort of her Egyptian cotton sheets and the silky pillows beckoning him he couldn't resist. He also couldn't admit t himself that he really just wanted to hold her all night.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"No Chuck, I'll just go an wake her. We can go to breakfast and I'll get answers out of her. I don't think that they are really sleeping together! Just calm down and let me talk to her!" Serena barked into her phone.

Without turning her phone off and ending the call she opened the door to Blair's room and shrieked; because Dan and Blair were curled around each other under he thick duvet. Dan's head was resting on Blair's chest and her arms were wrapped around him. But what really got to Serena were the matching looks of contentment on their faces. Thanking whatever god there was that they didn't wake up at her entrance, she backed out of the room and pulled the phone back up to her ear.

"Okay, chuck, I was wrong. They are sleeping together. Weather they are having sex is a different matter but I just found them in bed. Fully clothed, but still wrapped pretty tightly around each other.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"How do I look, Dan?" Blair asked as she stepped out of her closet. He long, deep red dress hugged her curves nicely. It swirled around her legs as she walked and the crystals sewn into it made her look radiant. The entire back of the dress fell away and revealed her milky skin. And with her long legs encased in her red Jimmy Choo's she looked like she had just stepped out of a fashion magazine.

"You look…..Amazing" he stuttered out.

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself." She noticed that he was struggling with his tie and moved forward to help him.

"This tie is all wrong. It's not even the right color. If you're going to be my date, you have to match me." She walked back into her closet and came out with a red tie that complimented her dress perfectly.

"This one is much better," as she tied the new tie around his neck he couldn't help but picture them ding this as a married couple. He saw them, with new rings around their fingers, preparing for a party and doing the exact same thing. She would bitch about his tie not being the right color red and he would just smile at her because he love her that much—wait loved? When did these thoughts come into his mind?

"There. You're all set!" she patted his tie and walked out of her bedroom. But Dan was rooted to the spot.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO

"Are you happy to be back, Ms. Waldorf?" Dan asked Blair as they stepped into the lavish party. Her long, sparkling, deep red dress accentuated her curves nicely didn't go unnoticed by any male that night—including Dan—and she wore her attire nicely.

A few hours later, a man in a suit and dark sunglasses tapped Chuck Bass on the shoulder.

"Is this your event, Sir?" the man asked in a thick, French, accent.

"Yes,"

Another man stepped up in front of the man in sunglasses. "Is there a Ms. Waldorf here this evening? I am Prince Louis, you may have heard of the Grammauldis. Last summer Ms. Waldorf gave me her shoe should I ever feel the desire to come looking for her. I felt the need. Is she here?

And at the same time across the ballroom Blair hit Dan's shoulder roughly.

"You will never guess who just texted me! Marcus!"

"As in the British Lord who slept with his mother?"

"The one and only,"

"What does he want?"

"He says that he works for Harry Winston now and wants me to be the face of the next line," she breathed.

**Send me a review if you want a sneak peak at the next chapter!**


	3. a sad explanation

Sorry this is not a new chapter. I feel like I should give you a reason for the lack of a chapter after Monday's episode. The reason is that I was so emotionally satisfied with the Promo for "Empire of the Son" and the way Chuck's face crumpled and he was so determined to get to Blair and she was with Dan and he wanted "Just one kiss" that I didn't have any desire to change anything so I have no drive to do another chapter. But don't worry! The writers are definitely going to piss me off again (probably with this big secret to be released that has been SEASONS in the making!) and I will want to fix the shit that they cause. Anyway, if you really want to inspire me to write sooner, leave me a review with an idea for the story!

XOXO,

SKaylor95


End file.
